


Vegito

by dreamyghost



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyghost/pseuds/dreamyghost
Summary: “You know what I don’t get, Vegeta?” He only hummed in response. “I don’t get why you don’t like Vegito. He’s amazing.”





	Vegito

The two men were laying on the grass, gasping for air. Today’s spar had gone a little overboard, and they were both feeling the effects of it. Vegeta’s entire body ached, but he took pride in the fact that Kakarot must have felt the same way.

  
The sun was setting, turning the sky from a soft blue into a warm orange. Out of all the planets he had been ever been to, Vegeta had to admit that Earth had the best sunsets. He briefly considered just falling asleep there, but it seemed Kakarot was not in the mood to relax just yet.

  
“You know what I don’t get, Vegeta?” He only hummed in response. “I don’t get why you don’t like Vegito. He’s amazing.”

  
Vegeta groaned and forced himself into a sitting position. Kakarot’s eyes flickered to Vegeta as he did, but they soon returned to the sky.

  
“I don’t like merging with you, idiot.” Vegeta said.

  
“That’s a shame, cause I like merging with you.” Kakarot’s eyes were on Vegeta once more, trying to gauge his reaction.

  
Vegeta couldn’t stop the surprise from reaching his face. The times they had fused had been for necessity not because they felt like it. Vegito had been born out of desperation. He was proof that both Vegeta and Kakarot were too weak to finish the job on their own.

  
“Why?” Vegeta asked.

  
Kakarot pondered for a bit until he came up with an explanation he liked.

  
“Well...it makes me feel closer to you.”

  
Geez, how could Kakarot say such a thing while keeping a straight face?

  
“What?” He could feel his cheeks burning up. Talking about feelings was not something Vegeta liked to do. If he was allowed, he would spend the rest of his life fighting and never thinking about his feelings ever again. Why were the people on Earth so damn emotional?

  
Kakarot pushed himself up so he could look at Vegeta properly. “You have so many walls built around you, it’s hard to try and get close to you. You rarely let people in, let alone me. I know that you’re grumpy most of the time, but I also know that there’s more to you than that. Every time we form Vegito, I feel like I understand you a little better.”

  
There was silence between them as Vegeta digested his words. “Do you always have to be so damn honest?”

  
Kakarot laughed and got to his feet. He held out a hand for Vegeta to take. “One of us has to.”

  
Vegeta allowed Kakarot to help him up. Kakarot was right. One of them had to be honest, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be Vegeta.


End file.
